


Underneath it All (I Am Not a Hero)

by StupidGenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Hurt Stiles, Idk why im making this tbh i thought i was done w sterek but, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, based largely off of the spiderman game and also the homecoming movie, but some characters from the MCU make it in, like Captain America is still Steve but mostly it's only teen wolf cast, this is technically not a crossover its an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: Look, it’s not like Stiles set out to become…this, okay? When he went on that tour at Argent Corp Lydia all but dragged him to last year, he wasn’t expecting to get lost and accidentally stumble into their highly confidential bioengineering lab and get bitten by a radioactive spider. Hecertainlywasn’t expecting the almost fatal fever and the powers that followed a few days later. Not that he’s not grateful for the whole super strength/wall climbing/ danger sense thing, but he’s currently on his third phone this year after having accidentally smashed the others with his bare hands, so it can be a bit of a hassle.---Stiles is Spider-Man. For some reason, he thought it'd be easy.





	1. Not Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start by saying that i thought Haunting Game of Telephone would be my last Sterek Fic _ever_ , but i guess i was wrong. If i'm being honest with myself, this ship was there for me through some very terrible times in my life, so i might never really get over it. I'll prob still write fic for it even if im literally the last person in the fandom lol.
> 
> Second - I love MCU Peter and Tony's father/son dynamic so much. This doesn't even have anything to do with the fic i just love it. In this house we ignore endgame okay. That being said, the fic is based heavily off of the events of Homecoming, but the relationships definitely aren't. it's also somewhat based off the the PS4 game, which i just got and have yet to finish.
> 
> Lastly, i'd like to clarify that this is an AU, not a technically a crossover. a few of the character int he MCU are the same, Like Cpatain America and all his associates, btu they arent really a big part of this so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> okay, i think that's all????? I hope you like this!

Stiles moved to New York when he was ten years old.

Well.

Sent there when he was ten, more like.

Before that, his Dad was a deputy for the Beacon Hills Sheriff department, and his Mom was a Mechanic. His house smelled a little bit like an auto parts shop, and a lot like coffee, and occasionally like something burning in the oven because mom was a terrible cook, and he loved it. He can still remember walking to the shop after school most days, sitting with his mom while she tried to explain just what a certain part she was working on did, just letting the sound of her voice wash over him. Sometimes Dad used to stop by with ice cream after a shift. Always mint chocolate chip – it was his mom’s favorite. He still remembers that about them, even if so much else has faded.

He remembers being at school when Dad’s partner, Deputy Parrish, came to talk to him. they pulled him outside, and Stiles still remembers with horrible clarity how Parrish looked – eyes red rimmed, hands shaking and fidgeting, face pale. He knew. He knew before anyone even said anything.

_‘I’m so sorry, Stiles. There was nothing we could do. I’m sorry.’_

His father died in the OR. His mom died of an aneurism before the other car even hit them. They’d been on the way to the hospital already.

The irony.

He got sent to live with some aunt Elaine he’d never met in Queens, and he doesn’t really remember his first few months there, but she’s amazing. She did the best she could raising him, and Stiles loves her. He knows it couldn’t have been easy, losing her only sister and then getting saddled with a kid with issues on top of it, but he knows she would do anything for him, and he’d do the same for her.

But whatever. He’s fine. _Really_ , he is, okay, he isn’t just saying that. Mostly.

Like, maybe, if you dig around, his parents’ deaths might have left some lasting effects on him, psychologically. He’s an orphan, so, that probably comes with some baggage. But he thinks he turned out pretty okay. He has great friends, he’s about to enter his third year of college, and he finally found himself a part time job. Everything is Stiles Stilinski’s life is going pretty good right now.

Spider-Man’s? Not so much.

Look, it’s not like Stiles set out to become… _this_ , okay? When he went on that tour at Argent Corp Lydia all but dragged him to last year, he wasn’t expecting to get lost and accidentally stumble into their highly confidential bioengineering lab and get bitten by a radioactive spider. He _certainly_ wasn’t expecting the almost _fatal_ fever and the powers that followed a few days later. Not that he’s not grateful for the whole super strength/wall climbing/ danger sense thing, but he’s currently on his third phone this year after having accidentally smashed the others with his bare hands, so it can be a bit of a hassle.

 _“You know you’ve been perched on top of that apartment building for ten minutes already.”_ Lydia says in his ear. Stiles takes another bite out of his hot dog.

“And? I can’t stop to enjoy the view?”

“ _Not when there’s an assault happening…four blocks away from you._ ” He can hear her fingers on the keyboard, typing away. “ _No one’s on route. So maybe you should finish your fifth snack break of the day and head over. I’m pulling up the fastest route now_.”

“You’re absolutely no fun, Lyds.” Stiles crumples up the wrapper and stuffs it in his hoodie pocket. Spider-Man cannot and _shall never_ be caught littering. “But yeah. I’m on my way.” He shoves the last bite into his mouth and takes a second to chew before running and leaping off the roof of the building. Falling like this still makes him giddy, heart pounding and air whipping past him, even after nearly a year of doing this. He waits until the last possible second to shoot a web, whooping as he swings over traffic and springs expertly off the top of a truck.

“ _You’re in a weirdly good mood today. Do I have to remind you that there’s still weird alien tech popping up all over the city and we’re still nowhere near figuring out the source?_ ”

“No, you don’t. And – I can’t just be happy? It’s a beautiful day today.” He hits the side of a building with only a soft thud, hands sticking to the brick. A good three stories below, a woman is struggling to get her purse back. “It’s a mugging.”

“ _You just said ‘beautiful day’ and ‘mugging’ without even taking a breath, Stiles. Excuse me for not seeing how that makes any sense._ ”

“It’s a mugging that I’m here to stop.” He reminds her. He drops down to crouch on top of a streetlamp.

“Hey! Didn’t your mom ever tell you stealing is mean?!” He calls. The mugger looks up at him just into time to see Stiles swing down and land a kick to his stomach, sending him sprawling back into a pile of garbage bags. He groans, and doesn’t get up. “Damn. That was just way too easy.”

“ _Stop being so cocky. It’s a real turn off._ ” Lyds huffs. Stiles grins beneath his mask and webs the purse over.

“Sorry about the webs.” Stiles says, holding the purse out to the woman before him. she stares at him with wide eyes, chest heaving. “Um. They’ll dissolve in a few hours. I can get you a new purse if they don’t.”

“Th-that’s fine.” The lady finally says, shakily taking her purse back. “I – thank you, Spider-Man. I don’t know what I’d have done if – I mean, all my money and my phone and stuff are in here. Thanks.”

“No problem. Can I suggest getting yourself like, a messenger bag, maybe? Purse snatches don’t go for those as often.”

“Right.” The woman blinks and shuffles backwards out of the alley. “I gotta go. That’s again, Spidey.”

“Seriously, no thanks needed.” He assures her. He makes sure she’s safe in the public eye before shooting a web at the top of the building and flinging himself up.

Or, well. He _intends_ to fling himself up to the top and continue swinging around the city patrolling, until a black limousine squeals to a stop at the front of the alley way and the door opens to reveal none other than Laura Hale – former CEO of Hale Industries, certified genius, and the one and only _Iron Woman_ of the Avengers.

“Holy shit.” Stiles breathes.

“ _What? What’s wrong?_ ” Lydia asks quickly, an edge of panic in her voice.

“ _Laura Hale_ is here, and – uh, she’s looking right at me.” Stiles hisses. Laura walks in the alley. “Yeah, yup, her eyes are totally on me. She’s staring. She’s –”

“You’re that spider guy, right?” Laura Fucking Hale calls, hands shoved into her pockets. This close, Stiles can hear the faint hum of the arc reactor in her chest, it’s blue glow nearly unnoticeable in the sun.

“ _Is she talking to you?_ ” Lydia asks.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“ _Then would you – just say something!_ ”

“You don’t see any other dudes in spider-themed outfits around here, do you?” Stiles blurts.

Oh yeah. _Smooth_.

Laura just smirks at him, and Stiles’ throat goes a little dry. The magazines don’t really do her beauty justice.

“Not any that I’ve noticed.” She finally hums. “You know, I‘ve been reading up on you. Doing my research, I guess. Stopping get away cars, back robberies, muggings – what you’ve been doing is pretty impressive.”

“Well. I try.” He gets out. He lets go of the webs he made and turns to face her, arms crossed. “How did you find me?”

“You’re swinging around New York in bright blue and red pajamas in brought day light – its not like it’s hard.” She shrugs and gestures around them. “And there are cameras, like, all around us.”

“Right.” Stiles blinks. “Hey – these aren’t pajamas!”

“Might as well be.” She snorts. “But that’s not what I came here to talk about. I’ve got…a proposition for you, if you will. Was hoping we could talk about it more in private.” She points a thumb back in the direction of her car. Stiles can just barely make out the shape of someone sitting in the driver’s seat, fingers drumming impatiently on the wheel. Stiles takes a breath.

“Not that it isn’t totally cool to meet you, Hale, but that sounds kind of shady, don’t you think?”

“Hmm.” She just smirks again, which is – infuriating, honestly.

“And – and you insulted my outfit and then expect me to get in your creepy limo with tinted windows and let you take me to god knows where? No offense, but I wouldn’t say yes to that offer from anyone, even if they happen to be world’s sexiest woman third year in a row. Uh, no offense.” He adds.

“None taken.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card. “If you change your mind, my private number’s on the back. I’d love to hear from you, Spider-Man.” She waits a beat for him to take it, and when he doesn’t, she raises an eyebrow and leaves it for him on the pavement before turning on her heel (in shoes that are undoubtedly more expensive than Stiles’ tuition) and steps back into the car.

He watches them speed away, still kind of in shock.

“ _Stiles?_ ”

“Yeah, Lyds?”

“ _What. The_ fuck _. Just happened._ ” She asks, incredulous. Stiles shakes his head.

“Um. Well. I _think_ …I just turned down an offer to work with Iron Woman?”

“ _Right. That’s what I thought_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He finishes patrol early so he can make it in time for dinner with his aunt. He couldn’t focus anyway – Iron Woman was offering him something, quite possibly a spot on the Avengers (in his wildest dreams, maybe), and _he turned her down_. He didn’t even hear what she had to say. He’s an idiot.

“Yeah, you are.” Lydia agrees. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, alright? I should have heard her out, or tried to comprise on location, or something –”

“No, not about that – well, yes, about that, but you’ve got a huge bruise on your forehead and Elaine is going to be here any minute.” Lydia says, reaching up and brushing his forehead. It stings, and he winces.

“Yeah, I kind of swung right into a billboard.”

“I know, I was _listening_ , I just didn’t think it was that bad.” She says softly. “If your skull were any softer you’d have a serious concussion.”

“Lucky for us, I drank my milk growing up.” He quips. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees his aunt step out of a taxi.

Aunt Elaine doesn’t look too much like her sister, and when Stiles was younger, he was glad for it. He already saw too much of his mom in himself whenever he looked in the mirror. Elaine is short and tan where mom was tall and pale, and her eyes are a soft green that don’t look anything like the honey brown Claudia’s were. He can see his mom is he slope of her nose and the curve of her smile, but that’s pretty much where the similarities stop. She beams at them when she sees them but it quickly turns into a concerned frown when she notices the apparently huge bruise on Stiles’ forehead.

“Oh, _mój mały chłopiec_ , what happened to you?” she murmurs, taking his face in her hands. He has to hunch over a bit for her to do it, and pats her hands reassuringly.

“I’m fine, Eli, I’m just clumsy. It doesn’t hurt too bad, I swear.”

“Are you sure? This looks really bad.”

“Gee, thanks.” Stiles rolls his eyes, and Eli finally lets him go, eyes flicking from his face to his forehead.

“You know what I meant. Have you gotten that checked out? Tell me you’re not letting him go to sleep without seeing a doctor.” She asks, turning towards Lydia. She nods.

“It’s really okay, Elaine. He’s already gotten it looked at, he’ll be fine.”

“I just tripped down the stairs on the way to work.” He lies smoothly, a pang of guilt in his chest. He _hates_ lying to his Aunt, alright? He really does.

“Oh, that’s right! How is it? Am I going to be seeing any articles written by Stiles Stilinski in the paper any time soon?” Elaine asks, pushing open the door for them.

“No, no, I’m not a writer. I’m – I take pictures. Actually, I got a really shot of Spider-Man. It’s kind of why they hired me.” He admits, rubbing his neck. Elaine’s eyes widen.

“Spider-man? You met him?”

“Oh, no, I just got a picture of him. and before you say anything, no, I didn’t put myself in any danger, he was just swinging through my area and I happened to have my camera on me.”

“That’s exciting. I haven’t seen him since the night he saved my life. I never got to thank him.” She sighs.

“I’m sure he knows.” Stiles says softly.

Elaine’s the real reason he became Spider-Man, not that he’ll ever tell her that. He and Lydia had been working on his web shooters when he heard that shoot go off nearby. Looking back, the outfit he wore was kind of ridiculous – a ski mask he grabbed from the coat closet, a large red hoodie one of Elaine’s old boyfriend’s left behind, and his batman pajama pants weren’t exactly the best mark 1 Spider-Man suit. But it didn’t matter back when his aunt was bleeding out of the street a few blocks away. If he and Lydia hadn’t finished the prototype when they did, Elaine wouldn’t even be here anymore.

He doesn’t like to think about it.

“Um.” Lydia says suddenly, eyes glued to her phone. Stiles pauses, hand on Elaine’s arm.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_.” She says, looking up. “I…I’ve been offered an internship at Hale Industries. They’re even offering to fly me in.” He eyebrows raise. “And it’s a paid internship. According to them, Laura Hale is personally ‘wowed by my extensive knowledge in biochemical engineering’.” She sounds kind of awed as she says it, and Elaine gasps.

“Lydia, that’s great news! You’ve been looking into working there for a while now, haven’t you?” She asks.

“Yeah. It’s just…unexpected.” She glances at Stiles, and he narrows his eyes. They’re both thinking it.

Weird that they would contact her now, of all times. It can’t be a coincidence. Which means they must know who he is, or at least, that Lydia’s been helping him fight crime from the past ten months.

“You’re both getting to be so grown up.” Elaine smiles at them both, and Stiles cant help but smile back. “It feels like yesterday you two were giving me heart attacks trying to climb in through each other’s windows, and now you’re off with your own apartments and finishing college and getting jobs. Man, I’m getting old.”

“You? Old? Never gonna happen.” Stiles laughs, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

“Table for three?” The host asks. Stiles nods, and slips his hand in his pocket to turn off his phone. He can take a break from Spider-Man. Just this once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was 18 when his sister was kidnapped by terrorists, and he was 19 when she came back with a piece of metal sticking out of her chest and an idea to majorly rebrand Hale Industries.

_“I’m serious.” Laura had said, mouth full with what was quite possibly her fourth cheeseburger of the day. “Starting today, we’re shutting down all weapons productions. Peter, cancel all transactions that haven’t been finalized. We’re done. Hale Industries is done with he weapons game.”_

_“Laura, please, lets think rationally about this –” Peter started_

_“I am thinking rationally,_ Uncle _.” Laura spat. “We’re done. I don’t want to see another weapon built by HI. I’ve seen the destruction they can do first hand._ Look at me _!” She’d ripped open the buttons of her top to reveal the arc reactor, glowing bright blue beneath her tank top and still red and scared around the edges, and Derek had cried._

He’s 27 now, and despite his protests when Laura handed over the position, he’s now the CEO of Hale Industries. It’s been a while since Laura was taken, and a lot of crazy shit has happened since then. They’re uncle tried to kill them all so he could take over HI, an old family friend tried to buy them out and then also kill them, aliens invaded New York, a few Iron Woman recreations had to be stopped, he was turned into a human bomb for a bit, and he’s pretty sure his sister fought Captain America in an airport parking garage. He’s still not too sure on the details of that one. He just knows he has to sit in on their meetings and babysit, or his nice shiny board room ends up getting a round star-spangled shield stuck in the walls. Of all the wild things his sister has said and done, however, this one is really up there.

“I can’t believe you.” He sighs. Laura looks up from whatever she’s doing to the circuits laid out on the table and pouts at him.

“I told you im not making myself another suit. I swear.”

“But you’re still making a suit. For someone who you’ve never actually met, and don’t know if you can trust. I thought you had trust issues, that wasn’t my imagination, right?”

“That’s a low blow, bro.” Laura huffs, looking back down at her work.

“ _Laura_.”

“Ugh, you know I hate when you do the mom voice. Stop it. I’m losing focus here.”

“I’ll stop when you put your damn tools down and tell me what the hell you’re doing making Spider-Man a new suit.” He snaps. She sighs, and looks back up at him, eyes hard.

“You’ve been reading those reports I’ve been sending you, right? Someone’s been using leftover shit from the Incident to make alien tech, alien weapons, and they’re more powerful than anything we’ve dealt with in a while. And they’re being placed in the hands of every criminal in New York willing to fork over the cash. I’ve been trying to track down the supplier, or maybe even just a low life dealer, for months now, and I’ve gotten zilch. Zero. And yet, somehow, Spider-Man’s busted two of their hideouts already, and he did it all wearing that sad little onesie. Meanwhile, I literally have all the resources in the world, and a suit of iron, and im not even close.” She sits down heavily in her chair and puts her face in her hands. “You know what this means to me.”

He does. Him and Cora where the only ones who were there for her after the Incident happened. At one point she got so paranoid, she started drawing up plans to put a sort of suit or armor around the whole planet. A PTSD dream lead to her almost killing him in her sleep.

“How is the suit going to help?” Derek asks quietly, anger leaving him.

She sits up.

“Well. My plan is to lure him in with the suit and get him to tell me where he’s getting his info from so I can put a stop to this.”

“Why do you need to make him a million dollar suit to get him to help you?”

“Well, for one, I heard he doesn’t really like working with others.” She pauses. “or maybe others don’t like working with him? Hmm. Anyway – I figure he’ll be so grateful to get a big boy hero outfit that he’ll let me take over this particular operation.” She stands and holds up the suit. “What do you think? Irresistible, right? I put a tone of work into this, so be kind.”

“It’s amazing. But you knew it would be.” He rolls his eyes.

“It’s not my best work, I’ll be honest.” She huffs. “I don’t know a lot about his abilities, so I can’t make it perfect. He’s too new and too secretive a hero, which actually kind of annoys me, but – that’s a topic for another time. All we really know is that he can stick to walls and can lift a car over his head. When I saw him up close, I noticed that the webs he makes aren’t natural – he had web shooters of some kind wrapped around his wrist. A fairly easy design to replicate, and I made a few tweaks, but I cant get the formula for the web fluid right. I found a paper from a few years ago by this student at MIT, Martin, that looked promising. Offered her a summer internship, hopefully that’ll get me somewhere. I don’t really know how he sticks to walls either. I didn’t see any sort of suction or anything on him when I got close, so that actually might be natural.” She hums thoughtfully. “Friday, would you be a dear and pull up any new footage of Spider-Man from this week?” She calls.

“On it, Boss.” The AI responds. “There’s no new footage, but the Daily Bugle has a picture of him up on their website, and it seems to be the clearest image of him to date.”

Derek blinks, surprised.

“The Bugle hates Spider-Man. How’d they get a picture of him?” He wonders.

The image Friday displays on the screen isn’t just the clearest picture of him to exist – it’s the _only_ clear picture of him to exist. Spiderman in full color and high definition, close enough to see the sweat on his brow and a sliver of pale skin as his hoodie rides up. He’s mid swing, arms spread out and posed to shoot another web, legs kicking out behind him. The cotton of the sweater he’s wearing stretches almost too tight over his arms.

“The adhesion has to be natural.” Laura murmurs, messing with a hologram. “His outfit probably cost him twenty dollars, tops. Glorified work out gear. Ha! He’ll love this.”

Derek tears his eyes away from the image to raise an eyebrow at his sister.

“If he even takes up your offer, you mean.”

She blinks at him.

“What do you mean ‘if’? I’m Laura Fucking Hale! I’m Iron Woman!” She huffs, turning back to her hologram. “’If’. You’re so insulting. Jesus. I should have made Cora CEO.”

“Cora’ just graduated high school.” Derek points out.

“Still. She wouldn’t be the youngest CEO over. She’d definitely be nicer to me than _you_.”

Derek shakes his head and turns around.

“I’ll have Dumm-E bring you a sandwich. Try not to starve in here, alright? And go to sleep at a normal time.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” She calls after him. Just as the lab doors swing closed, he hears Friday start.

“Well, Boss, actually…”


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: <lauraahale@halemail.com>
> 
> From: <lmartin24@gmail.com>
> 
>  
> 
> **Re: Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**
> 
>  
> 
> Ms. Hale,
> 
> I’m incredibly flattered that you have personally chosen me to intern with you, but I have to ask, why me specifically? I know many other students in my class that would kill to work for you, and I didn’t even apply to the program. Also, not saying yes, but you don’t need to pay for plane tickets – I’m already in New York.
> 
>   * Lydia Martin
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize Far From Home was coming out so soon and i am READY pls marvel show me more of my spider son

To: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

From: <lauraahale@halemail.com>

**Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**

Lydia Martin,

I’m pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for an internship at Hale industries in the New York branch, specifically at the Hale tower. I’ve included the specifics of the internship in the document attached, but rest assured, it’s paid! I’ll even pay for the plane tickets to and from MIT, as well as any other living expenses you may have while you’re here. I hope to see you soon.

      -Laura Hale (Iron Woman)

[attachment Hale_Internship_Program.DOC]

 

To: <lauraahale@halemail.com>

From: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

**Re: Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**

Ms. Hale,

I’m incredibly flattered that you have personally chosen me to intern with you, but I have to ask, why me specifically? I know many other students in my class that would kill to work for you, and I didn’t even apply to the program. Also, not saying yes, but you don’t need to pay for plane tickets – I’m already in New York.

      -Lydia Martin

 

To: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

From: <lauraahale@halemail.com>

**Re: Re: Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**

Martin,

I’ll be honest – I was just about to pick one of the MIT applicants at random. But a close friend of mine stumbled upon a research paper you did your senior year of high school.  You don’t usually see 17 year olds writing papers on the various used for reinforced polymers and carbon nanotubes that are good enough to wind awards and excite and Avenger with 7 (seven!!!!) PhDs. The specifics of the projects I would like you to work on are highly classified, so unfortunately I cant use any of it to try and convince you to work for me, but I can tell you and I are a lot alike, Lydia. We both like a good challenge I hope you consider my offer.

      -Laura Hale (Iron Woman)

PS: take the plane ticket money anyway. Buy yourself something nice. This is NOT a bribe ;)

 

To: <lauraahale@halemail.com>

From: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

**Re: Re: Re: Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**

Ms. Hale,

I’m surprised that old paper’s what’s caught your attention. Or, rather, a ‘close friend of yours’s’ attention. May I ask who it was? Also, again not saying yes – could a friend and I have a tour of your facility before I make my decision? And how long would this internship be for, exactly?

      -Lydia Martin

(My best friend spent all the money on his aunt. It went to a good cause.)

 

**From: Iron Pain in the ASS**

**Hey Der**

**Could you give a private tour of the building and the labs on Friday?**

**Pretty please**

??????

I don’t have time!!!!!

I have an early meeting with the majority share holders

And THEN

I have a meeting with a certain Senator that I’m SURE will go on all day

Ask Cora

**I’ll have Braden run interference with Ross, don’t sweat it**

**This is important**

**It’s**

**Spider-Man related**

She wont be happy about that

**She’ll be happy when I show her the upgrades im making to WAR MACHINE :))))**

I hate you

Fine. I’ll do it. 

Email me the specifics

**Ur the best**

I know

 

To: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

From: <lauraahale@halemail.com>

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Hale Industries Internship Opportunity**

Lydia,

It’s a summer internship, but if you’d like a more permanent position, I’m sure we can work something out. And we’d be happy to give you a tour. In fact, the CEO of Hale Industries will be there _personally_ to assist you. I’ll just need the name of whoever you’re bringing with you so we can print you all some temporary IDs. The tour is set up for Friday afternoon at two, if you can make it. As for who found your research – My friend Dr. Boyd was pretty thrilled by it. He has a few things he’d like to discuss with you, if you’re willing. Unfortunately, he’s currently away on business, but when he gets back, he’d love to meet you.

      -Laura Hale (Iron Woman)

(Send the info to djhale@halemail.com and he’ll have everything up and running for you)

 

To: <djhale@halemail.com>

From: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

**H.I. Tour Information**

Hello Mr. Hale!

This is Lydia Martin, I’m the MIT student that’s been offered an internship with your company. I was told you’re who I should send this info to.

[attachment Lydia_Martin.JPG]

[attachment Stiles_Stilinski.JPG]

My guest’s full name is Mieczyslaw John Stilinski, but is it possible to put just ‘Stiles’ on the badge, if they have to have our names? Thank you.

      -Lydia Martin

 

To: <lmartin24@gmail.com>

From: <djhale@halemail.com>

**Re: H.I. Tour Information**

Miss Martin,

We’ve received all the info you sent and your badges are printing now. It’ll be a pleasure to meet with you this Friday. Just a reminder, there are no unauthorized weapons or tech allowed in the building once we’re past security.

      -CEO of Hale Industries, Derek Hale

 

 

 **DoctorBanshee:** Hey

 **DoctorBanshee:** Apparently Laura Hale hand picked me for this internship based off the paper I made in high school

 **DoctorBanshee:** You know, the one on carbon nanotubes that is the entire basis for my web fluid formula that SPIDER-MAN uses. She said it caught Dr. Boyd’s attention.

 **TheMechanic:** renowned Biochemist and nuclear physicist Vernon Boyd???????? Aka thE HULK????????????

 **DoctorBanshee:** That one

 **DoctorBanshee:** It doesn’t seem like she knows who either of us actually are tho, so that’s good. I got us a tour of the building this Friday, and I was hoping that maybe you could hack into their systems to see what they know while we were there, but there’s a ban on outside tech. I doubt we’ll even be able to bring our phone in past security.

 **TheMechanic:** Wait, hold up

 **TheMechanic:** You were just HOPING

 **TheMechanic:** That SOMEHOW I could HACK INTO ONE OF THE MOST SECURE SERVERS IN THE WOLRD???????

 **TheMechanic:** A server that just so happens to belong to IRON WOMAN, SMARTEST PERSON ALIVE????????

 **TheMechanic:** ?????????

 **DoctorBanshee:** I doubt she’s the smartest person alive. On Earth, maybe, but Thor’s planet is probably far more advanced than ours.

 **TheMechanic:** LYDIA

 **DoctorBanshee:** Relax

 **DoctorBanshee:** Anyway don’t dress like a slob. Wear something that isn’t plaid maybe.  And bring your camera just in case.

 **TheMechanic:** If I get kidnapped by SHIELD and have to spend the rest of my miserable life on the Raft

 **TheMechanic:** It’s on YOU

 **DoctorBanshee:** You could take them

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles has never been inside the Hale tower.

He’s passed by it plenty of times. He’s even used it as a jumping off point while web slinging. One time he dropped part of a grilled cheese on it. But he’s never been inside.

It’s a lot fancier than he imagined.

There are people in formal wear everywhere, walking in every direction, busy with phone calls or staring at their watches. A line at the elevator. There are a few clusters of people in lab coats talking animatedly, coffees int their hands. There’s a group of teenagers at the security scanner, probably leaving a field trip. When they get to the front desk, a woman with kind brown eyes and dark hair just beginning to grey looks up at them and smiles.

“Welcome to Hale Industries, my name is May. How can I help you two today?”

“Hi, I’m Lydia Martin? We have a tour scheduled for today?” Lydia says. Stiles fidgets with his camera and winces as May types away on the computer.

Large crowds like this give him trouble. He still doesn’t have the best grasp on how to control his abilities, and the goggles and comms Lydia helped him create help, but he cant exactly wear those now.

“Oh, Ms. Martin and Mr. Stilinski? Can I see your ID’s please?” May asks. Stiles hands them both to her and she smiles.

“Is there somewhere we have to go to get our badges, or –” Stiles starts.

“Nope, I have them right here.” She opens a drawer in her desk and pulls them out, handing them one each.

**STILES STILINSKI**

**GUEST**

**CLEARANCE LEVEL: OMEGA GOLD**

The badges are thick and holographic, the HI logo printed on the back.

“I’ll call Mr. Hale down for you. He’ll be just a moment.” May tells him. Lydia gives her a nod and a smile, and Stiles looks around.

“This place is…huge.”

“What else were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. I’m surprised there aren’t any suits on display.” The main floor is almost _too_ place, despite how nice it looks. Lydia shuffles closer and leans in.

“Speaking of suits – you bring yours?”

“Are you seriously – here? Of all places? Or course not. I didn’t even bring my web shooters – I’m pretty sire those qualify as both unauthorized weapons _and_ tech.”

“Aren’t you the one always saying that you never know when people are going to need spider-man?”

“I’m pretty sure if anything happens, Iron Woman’ll have it covered.” Stiles assures her.

“If you’re worried about anything dangerous happening while you’re here, Laura has very strict safety protocols in place. You’ll both be fine.” A new voice says. The hairs on Stiles’ arms raise, and he whirls around.

The man before them is, unmistakably, Derek Hale. He’s also insanely attractive. He has Laura’s soft, dark hair, and her sharp cheekbones. His eyes are a bright greenbluegold, and his shoulders are broader than hers, muscles obvious even through the fabric of his dress shirt and blazer. He smells like coffee and leather and pine, and Stiles’ jaw drops just a bit.

Lydia elbows him in the ribs.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale.” Lydia says, holding out her other hand. Stiles coughs, and does the same.

“Right, um – wow, I never thought I’d be meeting the CEO of Hale Industries, like, ever. This place is amazing.” Stiles blurts out in a rush, cheeks red. “I, uh. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Hale’s brows furrow, and he gestures towards the security check. “Once you’re both cleared, I thought we’d start the tour with the R&D levels and work our way down to the museum. And then I think Laura has something she’d like to discuss with you in private, Lydia. Internship related.” He pauses at the badge scanner and swipes his. it’s a metal black, unlike there’s, and just has his name on it.

“Derek Hale, clearance level Alpha Red. Access granted.” A disembodies voice from the ceiling announces. Stiles starts.

“Is…is that an AI? That’s so cool, dude.” He breathes. Hale raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t call me dude. And yes, it is. This is Friday. She runs the building. Say hi, Friday.”

“Hello, Lydia, Stiles. Welcome to Hale Tower.” ‘Friday’ says. Stiles waves, and then promptly feels like an idiot.

Friday announces their names and clearance levels once they scan their badges, and Hale leads them to the elevators on the far left of the back wall. Stiles flips his badge over in his hands, nervous.

“So, um. What do the different clearance levels mean?” he winces. “I mean, it’s obvious, huh? But how many are there? What do ours mean?”

“There are seven different clearance levels. Omega Blue is for visiting schools and regular tourists. The ones you have, Omega gold, are for the actual tour guides, front desk workers, and the general maintenance staff, and the press. Beta Blue is for interns, and Beta Gold is for the lab employees and medical staff. Alpha blue is for board members and lawyers, Alpha Gold is for the rest of the Avengers and a few of our lead medical staff, and…Alpha Red is just for us. The Hales.” Hale lifts his badge, his name a bright red against the shiny black. “If Laura had it her way, she’d be the only one with Alpha Red clearance, but someone needs to be able to drag her out of her workshop every now and then.” He huffs. Stiles smiles.

“Is it nice, working with your family?” He wonders. Hale pauses.

“It’s…something. Nice, occasionally, I guess.” He glances down at Stiles’ camera. “I have to ask you not to take any pictures while we’re on the R&D floors, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Uh, right, yeah, I won’t. I just brought it so I could take home proof that I was actually in here. I mean wow. I’ve always wanted to come here.” Nerves about being discovered aside, Stiles used to dream about working here one day.

“Elaine would be so pissed if we didn’t get any pictures of us in here.” Lydia nods.

“Your mom?” Hale asks, politely curious. Stiles smiles softly.

“Uh, no. My aunt. I live with her.” He explains.

And then he doesn’t have much chances to say anything else, because the elevator doors are sliding open, and his eyes widen.

“Welcome to the R&D labs.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Martin and her friend spend the whole tour wide eyes and clearly awestruck. Derek leads them through the ten R&D floors and lets the scientists and interns there do most of the talking – science isn’t really his forte. After that, he shows them the tech lab, the floors with the prototypes they have set up for potential buyers, the break floor, and the Avengers museum.  Once that’s all over, he leads them to the private elevator to Laura’s workshop, where she’s waiting. When her guest tries to follow, Derek grabs his arm gently.

“Laura wasn’t to speak with Lydia privately.” He explains.

“Oh.” ‘Stiles’ says, relaxing. “Right. Internship stuff, I guess?”

“Yeah.” Derek eyes him. Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“We did background checks ono both of you before we let you into the building – your research paper on the arc reactor tech was impressive enough that Laura mentioned it to me. You’re at the top of your class. Why didn’t you apply for an internship?” He wonders. Stiles’ cheeks go a pretty pink and he looks away, scratching at the back of his neck.

“I – I don’t really have the time. Between work and school and my aunt … I can’t.”

Derek glances down at Stiles’ badge and squints.

‘Stiles’. Isn’t exactly a common name. Neither is Stilinski – he knows he’s seen it somewhere before, he just can’t – oh.

Wait.

“You…you wont for the Daily Bugle, don’t you?” he realizes. Stiles nods.

“Yeah! I just got hired on as a photographer. It’s not much, but –”

“You took those pictures of Spider-Man.” Derek interrupts. Stiles blinks, and fidgets with his camera.

“Oh – yeah, I did. They kind of got me the job.”

“No one’s been able to get pictures of him that close up or clear, until you. Do you…have you met him?” Derek tries. Any connection he can find to Spider-man would probably help Laura, and he can’t stand seeing her become so anxious and paranoid over this alien tech.

“No, I haven’t. I was just lucky. You know, right place, right time, but, uh – if I ever do get to actually meet him, well, you have my number.” Derek raises an eyebrow, and Stiles sputters, cheeks going blotchy red. “I – I mean – _you_ don’t have my number, but – ugh, just ignore everything comes out of my mouth from now on, dude, I’m a mess.” He groans.

Derek decides to ignore the ‘dude’ this time.

Just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so incredibly impatient w myself lol. There's so much stuff i want to just jump right into but i cant bc i gotta build up to it for y'all. This chapter didn't turn out exactly as i hopes but bare w me, it'll get better soon. I hope you liked it!
> 
> (actual Sterek coming soon!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my plans for this are just yet, so bare with me. 
> 
> unrelated, i went to a con last weekend and almost every spidey i saw had a truly phenomenal ass. I'm so gay. And the one Johnny i saw was also great. Amazing. i had a great time.
> 
> Oh, and also, the polish is google translate polish, so like, please feel free to correct it if it’s wrong. 
> 
> Come talk about Stiles and/or Spiderman w me on my [tumblr](https://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
